ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Thanksgiving Takeover 2018
Card 12-Man Lethal Lockdown Match The Illuminati (DJC, Killer Croc, The Sinful Neglect, Joe Higashi, Bolo, & Kiawe) vs. Kyuss & The Lost Boys (Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Peter Pan, Yamcha, & Hope Estheim) Full Metal Mayhem Match for the DXW Global Championship Erik Killmonger © vs. Buzz DXW World Heavyweight Championship Akira "AK-47" Kenshin © vs. "The Breeze" Tyler Mattias Clement Six Sides of Steel Grudge Match "El Tigré" Manny Rivera vs. Ken Kaneki Triple Threat Match for DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne vs. Jason Walker Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the DXW International Women's Championship Maida Cruz © vs. Lisa vs. The Dark Queen vs. Bonnie Rockwaller 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the DXW United States Championship Ikuto Tsukiyomi © vs. Stipe Miocic 8-Woman Survivor Series Elimination Match The Ravens & The Saiyan Shield (Risty Jackson, Lena Vanca, Fasha, & Gine) vs. The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator, Zeena, Demencia, & Shego) DXW International Championship Ash Ketchum © vs. The Sinful Neglect Vacant DXW Global Women's Championship Bayonetta vs. Rory Mercury Preshow Six-Man Tag Team Elimination Match oVe (Sami Callihan & Crist Brothers (Dave Crist & Jake Crist) vs. Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock, & Wave) w/General Esdeath DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Trimens (Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm) © w/Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) w/Ronnie Anne Santiago DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Lovely Angels (Kei & Yuri) © vs. The Elements (Homura & Akitsu) DXW Hardcore Championship Bobby Santiago © vs. Pentagon Jr. ThanksgivingTakeover2K18Preshow1.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18Preshow2.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18Preshow3.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18Preshow4.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18TheRavensTheSaiyanShieldvMistressesofSociety.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18RiveravKaneki.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K18TheIlluminativKyussTheLostBoys.jpg Results *P3. The final moments of the match were Pentagon Jr. sets up the table outside of the 6-sided ring then saturating it with lighter fluid and sets it on fire. Pentagon goes for Fear Factor off the apron through the flaming table, but Bobby counters and hits Pentagon with Casagrande Spear off the apron through the flaming table as the crowd cheers and chanting "HOLY SHIT!" and Bobby makes a pinfall victory. After the match, Lori Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, & the new DXW Global Tag Team Champions The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) arrives to help Bobby up and celebrate his title defense as they leave the ringside. *2. After the match, The Sinful Neglect jumps Ash Ketchum from behind and starts beating him up as the crowd boos at him. The Sinful Neglect grabs a chair to the ring and goes for guillotine Ash's neck until the crowd cheers as 1-half of the new DXW Global Women's Tag Team Champion, Akitsu hits TSN with Superkick to save Ash. Akitsu removes the chair off of Ash and bolts out of there. Ash & Akitsu hops on her motorbike then runs off the arena as The Sinful Neglect is very pissed off after what Akitsu did. *5. The final moments of the 3rd fall were Stipe locks Ikuto up with Rear-Naked Choke. While locking him up, Stipe trash talking about him and he says "You're a fucking loser! You'll never defend your title! And you're gonna be washed up like that pink-haired bitch of yours!" Ikuto got triggered as he's angry to grow out his cat ears and breaks the hold to pummels Stipe, Shane McMahon style, and hits him with Phantom Claw five times and locks him up with Phantom Lock (Triangle Choke) to make him tap out. *7. The ending of the match was Kaneki goes for Rinkaku Kagune, but Manny counters and hits him with El Tigré Suplex followed by Trés Tigré Amigos. Manny goes up to the top of the cage and hits him with Miracle City Supreme to make a pinfall victory as the crowd chants "HOLY SHIT!". After the match, the EMTs arrive to stretch both Manny and Kaneki out of the arena to the nearby local hospital. *8. After the match, Akira wants to shake Tyler's hand, but Tyler refuses as he hits him with a blatant low blow, followed by Supermodel Kick and Beauty Shot. Tyler walks out as the crowd boos at him. *10. The ending of the match was DJC hits Noctis with Vertebreaker to make a pinfall until the lights went out. The lights went back on and it's Asta & Yuno appears in the ring. Asta & Yuno turns attention to Peter Pan, who is standing up...but Asta & Yuno turn around and raise their fists to scream "BANGARANG!" and beats DJC up as the crowd explodes. Asta & Yuno hit DJC with Clover Crash and Peter Pan hits DJC with Neverland Nightmare to the thumbtacks to make a pinfall victory as Asta & Yuno are hugging Peter Pan. After the match, Kyuss & The Lost Boys are celebrating on the top of the Lethal Lockdown as the crowd cheers to close the show. 8-Woman Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match Miscellaneous *Sesshomaru of Kyuss & Peter Pan of the Lost Boys promised that The Illuminati will perish inside the 6-Sides of Steel when the two teams wage war in the main event. *Team Rocket (James Kojiro, Meowth, & Jessie Musashi) were revealed as the second inductee of the 2019 DXW Extreme Hall of Fame. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2018